Keshigomu
was a jōnin from Kusagakure. For some years he traveled around the world as a treasure hunter and was the leader of Kariudo Himitsu. Background Still very young, Keshigomu became an orphan and had to tread his own path alone. His mother died shortly after his birth and his father was a shinobi who worked as a prison guard in . Despite being forbidden that children enter the castle, Keshigomu lived very close to where his father worked and enjoyed invade the prison to see what was inside. Once during his adventures he saw and playing in the gardens which belonged to the prison's domains, but never had the courage to join them because Keshigomu was poor and completely different from the Hōzuki Castle master, . With eight years, shortly after becoming genin, his father was killed during a riot. Keshigomu has never been part of a genin team, and his main goal was to become a guard like his father. However, Keshigomu wanted to be different from others and so he tried to expand his knowledge in ninjutsu because he wanted to know "a little of everything," he even tried to learn , but never managed to learn a lot more than the most basic healing techniques. His life changed when he discovered he possessed a powerful and dangerous Kekkei Tōta, possibly inherited from his mother - who he has never met. Yet his power was too dangerous and would require specialists and large training camps with infrastructures that Kusagakure did not had. Nevertheless, both the Grass Fruit Group and the Grass Flower Group had an interest in awakening and harnessing Keshigomu's power, so both factions used their influences so that he could train in an isolated place. Despite taking too many risks on training his Kekkei Tōta on his own, Keshigomu took the opportunity and trained hard to beable to master his power. Years after dominating the Erase Release, Keshigomu heard rumors that a famous ninja from Konoha had created a technique called Kamui. Interested in getting this technique that at first sight would amplify his powers with the Erase Release, Keshigomu decided to start a search for Kamui, hoping to learn it with how to perform such technique. A few weeks after the start of his quest, Keshigomu met a kunoichi from Kumogakure while traveling by the Land of Valleys, and who became interested in his purpose. Her name was Ikebana and her purpose for being so far from her village was that, after becoming chūnin, she wanted to venture into the world to learn new skills, meet new people and learn more about the ninja world and thus gain more experience about how really is the life of a ninja. So Keshigomu and Ikebana became friends and partners, and continued to search for Kakashi and Kamuis secret, each with their own reason to do it. In about a month and a half of travel, the duo met with another ninja that Keshigomu described as "interesting." The man must have been almost his age, but what caught Keshigomu's attention were his garments. Glengarry, clothes with long sleeves and long pants. He looked more like one of the extras of Yukie Fujikaze's movies, but soon after he discovered that he was a chūnin from Shimogakure. Just as Ikebana, Chiru became interested by the reason of Keshigomu's journey and solve help him too. Soon after Keshigomu discovered that his new friend and partner also had a special ability. Chiru was able to master two kekkei genkais, which piqued his curiosity and made him want more improve his jutsus. Deep down he felt envy for Chiru have two kekkei genkais, and then his second greatest wish became face the friend. Battle on Namida Bridge After discovering that Kakashi Hatake was returning from a mission in the Land of Hot Springs the Kariudo Himitsu, as they liked to proclaim themselves, headed for the country hoping to meet up with Kakashi. The first meeting with Kakashi went smoothly. The Copy Ninja was surprised to learn that three ninjas traveled arround the world looking for him and was pleased to be able to answer whatever questions. First Ikebana asked a series of questions about his ninja life: how he became a jōnin at such a young age, how had been fight in a war, how was facing Zabuza Momochi at the Land of Waves and other questions. Chiru, as he had no interest in Kakashi, only asked if he had heard about his parents, and was delighted when Kakashi said he knew a lot about them, and that see them sacrifice as "a singular example of courage." The problem was when Keshigomo asked about Kamui. Kakashi tried to explain that it was a unique technique for users of the Mangekyō Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai from members of the Uchiha clan. Even Keshigomu insisting on a way to get the Sharingan, Kakashi was patient and explained that there was no way to him get the technique and that his trip had been in vain. Two days after the first meeting, when Kakashi was leaving the village by the Namida Bridge, Keshigomu, Chiru and Ikebana met again with him, but this time Keshigomu was willing to fight for Kakashi Sharingan eye to. Chiru and Ikebana didn't know the real intentions of Keshigomu, but when his friend lost his reason and tried to attack Kakashi, they could not face him. Kakashi tried to defeat him alone because Chiro and Ikebana refused to fight against their friend, but after seeing that it was impossible Kakashi win the uncontrolled Keshigomu, Chiru went into battle and was soon followed by Ikebana. In the end, Keshigomu regained his sanity, but it was late and he was condemned to die because of a forbidden technique he had used, the Banishing of the World. As a last breath, Keshigomu tried to sacrifice himself by throwing himself into a river and asking Kakashi to defeat him with his Kamui. However, shortly before Kakashi complete the technique, Keshigomu hit Ikebana unwittingly, which left her comatose. Appearence Keshigomu is dark, tall and thin. While young, he wore clean clothes, a jacket without sleeves and beige shorts. As an adult, he uses a dark jacket with the sleeves torn overalls and a dark blue, sleeveless underneath. Since he graduated as a genin he always used the forehead protector on his forehead. Personality First, Keshigomu is portrayed as a calm and thinker person. He is very careful with his words, always bearing in mind how much power they have. Very rarely Keshigomu not know how to talk back or tell someone a word of consolation. However, even seems only a philosophical thinker, he also knows how to be funny and knows a wide variety of jokes involving ninjas, forehead protectors and toads. As a child, Keshigomu was more clumsy and childish, but in adulthood he adopted a style more cautious. However, when he is insulted over and over again or when he loses his head in a battle, he becomes violent and aggressive, often losing the mind and only satisfying when his opponent is badly injured or killed. However, this situation occurred only twice in his life, unfortunately, the second time it happened, Keshigomu didn't survive. Abilities Trivia *Keshigomu (消しゴム) means "eraser". *Keshigomu likes to climb trees and burst plastic bubble.